


Necklace

by wynnebat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts Eighth Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna's a little odd, a little helpful, and a little crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necklace

**Author's Note:**

> Mention of an eating disorder and past torture.
> 
> Written for [The Place, Time, Object Challenge](https://www.fanfiction.net/topic/44309/53110469/1/).

Luna stared up at her necklace, which hung from the doorway leading to the Great Hall. A fleeting feeling of anger rushed through her head ( _she was a war hero she was a survivor she was amazing according to Harry so then why was she Loony Luna again today_ ), but it was gone as fast as it came, and Luna kept staring at her necklace.

"Y'know, the longer you stare at it doesn't mean it'll come down sooner," someone behind her said.

"I know. I tried calling the wackspurts to retrieve it, but they're on a lunch break." She turned around. The boy behind her had two eyes, which she found boring, and one hand, which she found interesting. Not that she'd say so, of course; Daddy reminded her not to pry into other people's business. After all, she didn't want people asking her why she was still so thin.

"You could levitate it down."

"Yes." She looked from the boy to the necklace. "But it does look nice up there. I want to leave it hanging, but it was my mother's necklace, and she wouldn't have wanted me to leave it to gather dust and eventually be thrown into the doom room."

"Doom room?" he asked, walking forward to stand beside her. They were blocking the way to the Hall, she noticed, but it didn't matter, as everyone was already inside.

"The doom room," she said, nodding. From inside the Hall, people stared at them. Luna smiled to the pointers, because they were eating ( _barely able to eat enough her wrists were too too thin the wackspurts didn't help her when she wanted needed lacked food_ ) while she was calling wackspurts to help her.

Luna shivered as someone opened the door behind her and entered from outside, the cold winter air making her wish for fire. The air must've woken the boy from his daydream—he'd been staring at the necklace, too, Luna thought with approval. It was enchanting.

"This is idiocy," the boy proclaimed. Lifting his wand, he said, "Wingardium leviosa!" And the necklace floated down. He held it out to her. "Here. I guess it's yours?" Suddenly, he sounded unsure, and Luna thought about asking how old he was, even though whatever age he would've given her, it was still too young to be missing a hand.

She wondered which hand was his wand hand. She wondered if he too, couldn't eat, and wanted to distract himself from going into the Great Hall. She wondered if his missing hand used to be freckled, too.

"It's yours," she decided, and finally entered the Great Hall. She heard him yelling something behind her, but she didn't turn around.

Her necklace didn't help her any longer ( _be strong sweetheart be brave be lovely be kind_ ), but then, she didn't need it to remind herself her mother would always love her.

Maybe it would help the boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Complete; no sequel planned.


End file.
